


pocketful of sunshine

by dearfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfelix/pseuds/dearfelix
Summary: as gryffindor’s hotshot seeker, felix is used to receiving stacks of fan mail every week. however, one persistent secret admirer always catches his attention.





	pocketful of sunshine

 

 

 

felix pumped his fist into the air, the now docile golden snitch securely in his grasp. when he flashed his signature blinding smile at his supporters, the crowd, clad in head to toe red and gold, let out ear splitting cheers and began chanting his name in unison. the second he clambered off of his trusty nimbus 2012, he was tackled from all sides by his excited teammates.

they’d done it again. this marked gryffindor’s second win in the quidditch cup and, if all goes as expected in their last match against ravenclaw, they’d capture their third quidditch cup victory in a row. gryffindor had been the reigning champions ever since felix’s third year, when he and jisung had ascended to their respective positions as seeker and keeper. under the guidance of chan, gryffindor’s captain, they had ushered in a new era for the team of red and gold.

when jisung finished squeezing the living daylights out of him and chan wrapped up his usual corny-but-sweet congratulatory-but-cautionary speech, felix found himself shoved before a reporter from the  _daily prophet_. 

“felix, how about a word for your fans,” the eager reporter requested, “and a bit of aegyo too!”

knowing it was easier to just comply with the reporter’s wishes, felix let out a simple  _thank you_ in thickly accented english, accompanied by a semi-failed wink.

 

 

 

upon entering the great hall for breakfast the next morning, felix found his wink fail plastered across the quidditch section of the  _daily prophet_  and a tower of colorful mail waiting at his usual seat–all fan mail. most of the envelopes were decorated with magical stickers that changed colors or sent out mini hearts into the air. felix wryly recalled a letter he received a month back that screeched  _i love you_  incessantly, not shutting up until he sent a response back.

“it must be nice being the resident golden boy,” jisung remarked in mock wistfulness as he continued shoving pancakes into his mouth. 

felix stuck his tongue out childishly at his best friend, “honestly, the fan mail is getting weirder. the last two years everyone just called me their baby and sent me honeydukes chocolates, but this year they’re writing these long pledges of love and devotion and stuff.”

“that’s because over the summer puberty hit you like the hogwarts express,” jisung laughed. a moment later, a sly look slipped onto his face as he leaned in toward felix conspiratorially. in a low voice he asked, “anything from he who must not be named?”

“stop calling him that!” felix pouted, “i won’t let you slander him like that.”

right after his first official match as gryffindor’s seeker back in his third year, felix had received his first piece of fan mail. all it had read was:

 _are you the golden snitch? because you’re the greatest catch_. –  _from #1 sunshine boy fanboy_

it may have been cringey but felix was secretly a total sucker for cheesy pick up lines. following that first letter, after every subsequent quidditch match, felix had received a new note with a new pick up, each signed by “#1 sunshine boy fanboy.” 

 _you may be a muggle_ ,  _but that body is magical_. (well actually, felix was half blood, but close enough.)

_are you a dementor? because you took my breath away._

_did you use stupify on me or are you just a natural stunner?_

_you must be a horcrux because you complete me._

before he knew it, felix found himself looking forward to seeing what line he’d be sent next. it was strangely comforting to him to have this one constant, unwavering supporter throughout the years, even as he became increasingly popular and began receiving increasingly taller piles of fan mail. his admirer’s mail was easy to spot though. it always came in a plain white envelope with a cute little sun doodled in the corner, which, in its refreshing simplicity, stuck out among the other much more colorful and flashy envelopes.

felix turned his attention to the pile currently in front of him, grinning as he emerged with a familiar white envelope. however, after opening it, his face morphed into an unreadable expression.

“what’s wrong?” chan asked, settling into the seat next to felix’s.

“you know how I always get those notes from an “anonymous admirer?” felix began, “well, this time, look!”

both chan and jisung leaned in to inspect the letter. instead of the usual single line of text, the parchment held a messily scrawled paragraph.

 

_congrats on yesterday’s win~_

_these letters started off as a joke–-i happened to watch your first game and your bright smile caught my eye, so i decided to send you a funny quidditch-inspired pickup line. i remember watching you from across the great hall as you opened it. i saw your smile again and it was really like sunshine. so i kept sending them._

_i’m a seventh year (you have no idea who i am, right?^^) so i’ll be graduating this year. before your next game, the last one i’ll get to watch as a hogwarts student, i want to tell you my feelings in person._

_meet me in the owlery next saturday at sunset?_

 

“oh my GOD,” jisung practically screamed, very accurately verbalizing a frozen felix’s internal feelings about this…development, “will you go?  _please_ say you’ll go. i’ve been dying to know who this person is for years.”

“i don’t know,” felix mumbled. he was curious too, of course…but there was already someone he had set his sights on. “it doesn’t feel right since, y'know, i have my own crush that i haven’t even started to act on.”

chan raised his eyebrows and smirked. the only person felix had told about his secret crush was chan because he was good at keeping his mouth shut. jisung, on the other hand, would’ve announced it to the world the second felix told him.

jisung scowled at his two friends’ exchange but had long given up on wheedling the name of felix’s crush out of him. “okay, so when are you gonna make a move on that front?”

felix stared intently at the letter in his hand as though it would tell him what to do. when he finally spoke, he sounded unsure of his resolution, “soon. he’s a seventh year, like #1 fanboy, so i have to tell him soon.”

 

 

 

felix had been deep in thought all day. he had described his crush to chan like it was a casual passing infatuation, but it was in fact a big. fat. crush. one that he’d harbored since his fourth year.

just as he was about to head out to the quidditch pitch to run some solo drills, he heard someone shout his name from behind. usually the voice would send happy butterflies fluttering around his stomach, but today he wanted to run away and hide. schooling his face into a pleasant smile, he slowly turned around.

“changbin hyung, hi.”

seo changbin. sole heir of the powerful pureblood seo family. head boy of slytherin.

…and felix’s secret crush.

felix’s core group of eight friends had initially been wary when the moody looking slytherin approached them a few years ago, but they soon realized that he was a huge softie.

changbin insisted on wearing ominous black robes at all times, but easily forgave felix for accidentally coloring his hair rainbow in a spell gone wrong. changbin was an introvert who spent his free time listening to music in his room alone, but accepted every single one of felix’s invitations to spend the weekend out and about in hogsmeade. he shed his usual blank expression and cried with felix when the younger’s owl passed away a couple of months ago. although he was busy with head boy duties and his own classes, changbin always made time to tutor felix and jisung before their arithmancy exams.

really, felix was surprised the whole school hadn’t fallen for changbin yet.

“you okay?” changbin asked in concern as he came to a stop in front of felix.

“uh, yeah, why wouldn’t i be?”

changbin motioned vaguley at felix’s strained smile, “your face looks funny, funnier than usual. something’s definitely on your mind. c'mon, what’s wrong?”

as they fell into step with each other, felix considered telling changbin about his #1 sunshine boy fanboy’s confession and request to meet in person. changbin always knew the right thing to do. (and maybe a part of felix was secretly hoping that changbin would tell him not to go.)

he gave a quick rundown of the new letter he had received and three year long #1 fanboy saga, the whole time careful not to meet changbin’s eyes. for some reason, felix felt more nervous now than right before a big quidditch match.

“you should go,” changbin said, his voice firm and unaffected. in fact, he sounded a tinge excited, “this person has been looking only at you for all these years. he must really like you.”

felix looked into changbin’s earnest eyes and felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably. changbin didn’t care at all that someone had confessed to him. whatever ounce of hope felix had of the other feeling something for him was as good as gone.

“okay. if you say so.”

 

 

 

felix had spent the days leading up to saturday with one goal–-avoid changbin at all costs. he just couldn’t face him right now.it should have been an easy task given that they didn’t share any classes or even the same house, but felix hadn’t realized how much time the two regularly spent together. he was exhausted from thinking up excuses to get out of their weekly monday study “date,” tuesday movie night, wednesday dance practice with their friends, and thursday tutoring session. it was now friday night, the time they usually reserved for lounging in a corner of the library and talking about useless things. felix always looked forward to their lazy fridays the most.

today, however, he was sitting alone in a corner of the gryffindor common room, staring off into space. hiding away all week had given him time to carefully think.

changbin definitely didn’t like him back, but should he confess anyway to get it off his chest? keeping his feelings secret was beginning to affect him physically, causing him to lose sleep, focus, and even his appetite. he didn’t even want to hang out with his friends because he’d bring down the mood with his moping; he was usually the group’s moodmaker after all.

“hey lix, captain needs you on the pitch. he says your nimbus is missing from the storage closet,” one of his teammates peeked his head into the common room to inform him.

the second he heard that his precious broom was missing, felix jumped to his feet and dashed as fast as he could toward the quidditch pitch. it was dark out but, to his surprise, the pitch was illuminated by hundreds of floating candles, all surrounding a small figure in the middle of the field. when he drew closer, felix realized that the lone figure was a certain someone who he had gone to great lengths  _not_ to see.

before he could quietly turn back, the all too familiar voice called out to him, "felix, where do you think you’re going? come here.”

a little caught off guard by his usually gentle hyung’s fed up tone, he instantly complied. “hi,” felix mumbled sheepishly, and then motioned at the floating candles surrounding them in a circle, “what’s going on? i thought chan needed me.”

changbin rolled his eyes, “first of all, your broom is safe and sound-–i made up some lame story because i didn’t know how else to get you to meet me. second, why have you been avoiding me?”

“i haven’t-”

“ _stop_ ,” changbin gritted out in annoyance, “i haven’t seen you in _days_. jisung said you’ve been studying in your common room, and we both know how you hate being cooped up there.”

when felix didn’t answer immediately, changbin let out a tired sigh. to felix’s surprise, the other reached out a hand to softly thumb at his cheek, an intimate gesture he definitely hadn’t been expecting.

“are you avoiding me because i told you to go meet your secret admirer tomorrow?”

felix’s jaw fell open. how did changbin know?

“you’re so easy to read,” changbin grinned teasingly. a pause followed, and then his face became serious. he fixed his intense gaze on felix. “listen, the reason i told you to go meet him is because your secret admirer is  _me_. i’m…#1 sunshine boy fanboy,” changbin made a playful gagging motion at the name, but his slightly shaking voice gave away his nervousness.

“felix,  _i like you_.”

if felix’s jaw was loose before, now it was on the floor. instead of jumping up and down in happiness to celebrate his dream come true, felix could only stare at the other in shock. “did chan put you up to this?” he finallly managed to ask, sounding more confused than anything.

changbin shook his head earnestly, “i’ve liked you since that first match, when you smiled so brightly after catching the snitch. i was shocked-–you were really like sunshine, and i decided then and there that you’d be  _my_ sunshine boy.”

“b-but you didn’t even know me?”

“well, the very next morning, i randomly sat down at your table and asked to be friends with you and chan and everyone, remember? my parents always told me not to associate with non-slytherins, but there i was abandoning my house to sit with a bunch of gryffindors and hufflepuffs,” changbin said. “after we became friends, i got to know you and seriously started liking you for  _you_.”

“i never realized,” felix said quietly.

“why else do you think i forgive you even when you  do the dumbest shit?” changbin grumbled, “it’s because i can’t stay mad at you. why else would i let you drag me out to hogsmeade in the cold when i’d much rather be hibernating in bed? it’s ‘cause i want to spend time with you. or why-”

felix slapped a hand over his hyung’s mouth. _oh god,_ he never expected changbin to be so cheesy. his heart was going to beat right out of his chest if his long-time crush kept going on like that.

gathering his courage, felix spoke up, “hyung, i like you too. i’ve liked you for a while.” even though he knew that the other reciprocated his feelings, it still felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him after he'd confessed.

to his surprise, changbin rolled his eyes and snickered in amusement, "i know. you’ve always been really obvious about it.” felix could only look down in embarrassment as a mad blush crept up his face. so changbin  _had_ noticed his blatant favoritism toward him.

as the two fell into a brief silence, changbin once again reached out a hand to caress felix’s face, but this time he leaned forward slowly and pressed a light kiss on the younger’s cheek. he then reached for the other’s hands and laced their fingers together.

that’s all it took for felix’s blushing face to complete its transfiguration into a ripe red tomato.

 

 

 

the unlikely pair–-one the golden boy from gryffindor and the other the stoic pureblood from slytherin-–spent another hour on the quidditch pitch, encircled by floating candles, talking and laughing (mostly about how dense felix was).

changbin explained that he kept sending letters even after they had become friends because he liked seeing felix’s happy reactions to reading them. he had wanted to confess in the owlery because it would feel like coming full circle with all of the fan mail he had sent but they both agreed that, in retrospect, the quidditch pitch was also symbolic…and a lot less smelly.

“i guess it worked out then. i had to call you out here tonight because i couldn’t stand having you avoid me for even one more day,” changbin grumbled, still a little annoyed that his carefully thought out confession plan had gone to waste.

just as they were about to head back inside, changbin pulled something out from his robes and presented it to felix. it was a plain white envelope, a telltale yellow sun doodled in the corner. curious, felix ripped open the envelope and squinted in the dim candlelight to make out the text.

_you may be a seeker, but to me you’re a keeper. ♥_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @gguktastic on tumblr for the prompt! i deviated quite a bit and i spun it into a hp au because gryffindor!felix and slytherin!changbin give me feels.
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated~♡
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smileyfelix) / [tumblr](https://smileyfelix.tumblr.com)


End file.
